Blackthorn Hall
by Cyanide the Sneasel
Summary: "Alena Kourta the Eevee is sentenced to ten years in prison for ninety-four counts of robbery and twelve counts of assault." That was my sentence and what I did. But do deserve to be at such a terrible place? A place known for the worst criminals of Poke-kind? Can an Eevee like me survive such a harsh place; Blackthorn Hall? I don't know, but I have something... Hope. R&R.
1. Getting There

_**1. Getting There**_

_'Run. **Run. RUN!'**_

In a large city cascaded with the nighttime darkness, it was mostly quiet but in one of it's many back alleys a chase was on. A small figure, shrouded by the dark, was running as fast as possible with a burlap sack in it's mouth. Behind the figure were three others' chasing after the small figure and all three were of similar size.

"Stop! Stop right there!" One of them huffed, before falling behind a bit. This one finally gave up and took off to the sky, gliding above the alley.

As the figure kept running, it ran through a more open section of the alley where the moonlight was shining down. It was here that the figure was revealed to be an Eevee. The Eevee had a small bandana around it's collar, possibly to use as a face mask.  
As the Eevee ran out of the light, the figures chasing after were shone upon with moonlight, showing a Plusle, an Emolga and a Mienfoo.

Soon, the Eevee had come to a dead in one of the branching alleyways but was not deterred. It ran over a pair of trash cans and slipped behind them into an almost unseen hole in the wall of the immediate building. Once on the other side, the Eevee come unto a small apartment which had very little decor and was light only by candle-light. It went into one of the rooms and came upon what it was looking for, a small group of Eevee kits. It held the bag up and...

...Poured the contents onto the small coffee table, revealing a loaf of bread, about five apples, and a carton of milk. Also inside were three wallets and four cellphones. The Eevee looked onto the array of stolen goods before putting the loaf of bread back into the sack.

_'Food and money. Enough to last into next week. Hopefully those cops didn't catch me.' _

Before it could continue it's train of thought, one of the small kits woke up to see it and jumped up- only to tackle-hug the older Eevee.

"Big sis! I missed you! I'm hungry, did you bring food!?" The small Eevee's ramblings woke up the other kits, and in return added more mouths to the equation. "Settle down you guys, Big Sis' Alena got you all some food." She said, waving her paw at the apples on the coffee table. "And also-"

**BANG! BANG! "Open up! We need to speak to whoever rents this apartment!"**

Alena looked over to the small kits and nodded; to which they knew what to do and hid. She took of the bandana, and put a pair of contacts on so as they can't tell it was her. She went over to the apartment's front and opened it to find the same three Poke's at the door; the Emolga, the Plusle and Mienfoo. The three of them had police uniforms on with the words 'Ecruteak City PD'.

"Excuse me ma'am but have you seen an Eevee with a red bandana and blue eyes anywhere in your apartment?" The Emolga asked, not catching on at all the coincidence of an Eevee owning the apartment.

"Not at all. Why, it's only me and my kits. My husband works as a sailor and is never really home." Alena lied to the peace officer, who seemed to buy this.

"Ma'am, just in case, we wish to do a sweep of the apartment. Just in case. This Eevee we're trying to find is a professional thief with at least ninety counts of theft in the past five months. It could be using one of spare rooms as a hideout or-" The Emolga pulled out a small device with a red button on it, "it could be you. Do you really think we'll buy that?" The Emolga said, unimpressed. The other two, barged past Alena and went searching through the apartment for evidence. At the same time, the Emolga officer and Alena were talking.

"That's absurd! Why would you think I'm the thief!?" Alena shouted at the officer, trying to find a way out before she was caught.

'_This usually never happened when a cop came to the door. What was different this time?'_

"Because, after around ten chases ending at this very apartment and all ten times an Eevee answered the door with the exact same excuse, HQ became awfully suspicious. And before you say we can't do this, we have a warrant-" The Emolga held up a document, the warrant to search the apartment. "-so no weaseling out of this by making us leave." As the Emolga finished it's sentence, she heard a voice from behind with something she didn't want to hear.

"Guess what I found. Little miss 'mother' here isn't going to be seeing much behind bars." Alena turned around to see the Mienfoo from before holding up her bandana. Right after that, the Plusle from before came around the corner. "Yeah but one part of her story checks out, there's five kits in another room. They said they want to see 'Big Sis' Alena. I'm guessing that's you." It said, pointing at Alena.

"Yeah... I only stole cause I have no way to support them. I'm too young to work and I don't have any money nor relatives. If you're gonna take me in, at least tell me what's gonna happen to them." Alena pleaded. Her pleas did not go on deaf ears, though she wasn't expecting sugar coating.

"Well that's left for CPS to decide, right now. The only thing we're doing is taking you in. You can try to run but the odds are again-" Before the Plusle could finish bent her head down, signifying defeat. "-or you could give up when I'm trying to be dramatic. Erin, you restrain her, Mark, you collect whatever other evidence you can find and I'll watch the kids and call for a CPS agent." As soon as the Plusle and Mienfoo named Mark walked off, Alena felt something cold attach itself to her neck and tighten. A collar.

_'I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

After a short trial, Alena knew she wasn't getting out of her sentence. The sentence being ten years but the judge was now deciding where to out her and that meant keeping her in a holding cell; in which she was pacing back and forth, anxious to where she would be spending a good ten years of her life. Still on her was the collar that the Emolga, Erin, had put on her; aptly named the "Inhibitor", it was a design for quadrupeds but it also had a cuff form. It stopped from doing attack, using abilities and, to her lament, evolving.

_'To think, I was going to evolve into an Umbreon and now I can't do anything... for ten years I'm just going to be nothing. I hope the five of them are alright.'_

As she thought about her siblings, she heard the scuffle of footsteps. She looked over to the area where she thought the entrance to the holding cell room was and saw the judge, a Xatu, walking in along with the bailiff, the officers that arrested her, the jury, and sadly, her own siblings along with the CPS agent that will find them homes.

The judge spoke first. "Alena Kourta, you've been charged with ten years but the question is where. I thought about it and someone as rowdy as you are should go to a special place." The judge said with some malice.

_'I think I might've stolen from him before. It's a wonder why he's so annoyed by me besides the fact I'm a criminal... oh yeah... that... gotta get used to that derogatory term.'_

"I've decided with due judgement, to send you to Blackthorn Hall. I know it'll fix you right up. Once you come out, you can see your siblings; if you find where they live and if they're foster families allow you to visit." He gestured the CPS agent to speak.

"Right, obviously, no foster home will take all five together and none of them wanted even a pair. They have to split up. I'm sorry for that, I know that might make them... act out so I tried to get families that are close together and to agree on the terms of letting all five be together once in awhile. Though, all five said no to allowing you to see them once you get out. I'm sorry."

Alena could only look down in despair. Looting only to help her siblings got her in deep trouble and now, she finds out she can't even see them once she gets out.

"But I want to see my big sis! Why does she have to go and why do all of us have to be separated?" One of the kits asked, rousing the other four to ask as well. The CPS agent escorted them out with the promise of an explanation; jury following behind.

"You three, get her into the transport and I'll sign the last document and call up the warden. I hope you know what you're in for Eevee. May Arceus have mercy on you." The judge said to her as he walked out with the bailiff. The three officers, Erin at the door, Mark and the Plusle at the ready if she decided to run. Erin came in and roughly grabbed her, put a leash on the collar and walked her out like a dog, making her feel as if she was nothing.

"You know, everyone who comes out of Blackthorn Hall, or really the few that get out, like to call it the 'Hell Hall'. I think you'll like it there." The Plusle remarked, walking behind her. "Of course, not a lot of anyone get in there besides prisoners. Today, you're getting that special treatment."

Alena said nothing as she was pulled along, into the outside world; or really, the back-lot, into a waiting transport van to take her to her new home for the next ten years. All she could do was go along with everything they do, defeated by the series of events that have happened to her.  
Once she was properly secured, meaning that the leash was now locked onto a harness on the sides of the van, the three officers got into the front and started of for their destination.

All Alena could do, was put her head down and cry softly, knowing full well that her life was about to get worse and worse. The only thing that made her move was the occasional bump on the road. Up front, the three officers were chatting along as if she weren't in the back. She only knew one thing was for certain and that her new home was a place she never heard of but knows full well that it's no place for a petty thief like her. A place for the worst of the worst and sometimes maybe the insane. Maybe somewhere in there, there was an area for people with less serious crimes but one thing for sure...

The Blackthorn Hall was going to be her new home for ten years.

The "Hell Hall" has another victim to toy with.

* * *

**For all out there wondering why I'm making another prison story when I already have one I'll tell you this: I want to start off fresh but maybe one day, I'll restart on Cyanide. But guess what? All the characters from Cyanide are going to show up here. Some get a cameo and others might get a main role.**

**For those who are new to reading whatever I offer: Welcome to the "Hell Hall". Enjoy reading! And don't forget to share your thoughts!  
**

**(Note - Cyanide does not own Pokemon or Sneasel would be the best Pokemon not petty thieves.)  
**

**- Cyanide the Sneasel  
**


	2. Entering It

**_2. Entering It... _**

After a jarring four hour ride, Alena arrived to her new home for ten years; the infamous Blackthorn Hall or as it's really known, the "Hell Hall".

_'My life is already a hell, how's this place gonna make it any worse?'_

She felt the van slow to a halt, then heard the clanging of a gate opening. Once the clanging stopped, the van carried on. This process happened two more times, each time getting closer and closer to the main facility until they got up to the main gate, which was an old iron bar gate. Though Alena could not see it, the van had passed along the way the guard barracks and a small medical clinic for said guards.

The van finally stopped one final time, now at it's final destination. The trio of officers in the front hopped out, possibly to speak to the guards, and after a few moments of eerie silence, the large rear doors opened out into the real world though Alena wished as though they never opened what-so-ever. In view, besides the guards that opened the doors, was the building and surrounding area.

The area itself was a natural wonder filled with sky high, snow-capped mountains painting an oddly peaceful scene with timber trees dotting the base of said mountains. Nestled in a small valley between these mountains was the facility that Alena was now restricted into to for ten years. It was a large building of Gothic style though it seems to have aged quite badly as most of the windows, barred of course, were cracked and heavily opaque. The brick was fading away and in some place, breaking away. The building had some obvious additions; one of which involved HVDC cables coming out of it that stretched over the mountains, presumably to Blackthorn City and the surrounding area.

_'Was this a power plant as well? I bet they use rowdy inmates as fuel...'_

As she looked out at would could possibly the last look of the real world for some time, one of the guards jumped in, unlocked her leash and jumped out, pulling Alena out rather forcibly. As she was being walked, the guard was roughly pulling her along, making her stumble a few times; to which the guards whispered a few encouraging words.

"She's a clumsy one."

"I bet she's going to be a huge fall in."

"She's kinda cute, think I should swipe her cell door key next week?" "Don't let the Warden catch ya'."

"Now I've seen all sorts of Pokemon become criminals but an Eevee?"

The jeers continued from the passing guards as she went through the main doors, taking one last breath of fresh air before stepping into the large facility; it's doors closing in on her, trapping her in from here on out. As they walked down the corridor, she noticed that the place was very decrepit; with it being the walls, the floors, the paint, the lights and the obvious dark atmosphere.

The tiled floor, which was a ghastly mixed blue-green, was cracked or rotting away. The walls had cracks in them as well and sometimes, you can see right up to the re-bar holding up the concrete and sometimes she saw the occasional fist hole or really, dent in the wall. The paint, which was a sickly yellow, was chopping and cracking, and in some place, not even there at all. The lights were something out of a horror flick, some constantly flickering while other had quit working long ago. All in all, even though this is Alena's first view into the prison, she knew this was just the start.

_'This place is... creepy. I just got here and the fur on my back is standing up; and this isn't even the actual prison.'_

The finally came upon a door, which mechanically slid open to reveal the processing room. Inside, there was already a number of others' waiting to be processed. She was walked in and brought up against the wall the others' were against and locked to, the guard then fastened the leash to a shorter length, to keep her from being mobile, and locked it into the wall. Alena then felt the guard put leg-locks onto her hind legs, keeping her from walking, should the leash come loose. After that was done, the guard walked off, door shutting behind as he left, leaving the yet-to-be processed inmates alone in the room.

Alena took the time to try and see the others' as she only got minor glimpses of them but in the position shes in, she could only she one.

The inmate directly next to her was a Sneasel- and from the feather's shortness, a female one. She was actually leaning against the wall, smirking as she did. Alena could only wonder why someone could smirk like that when they're about to be locked for a good amount of time.

_'I seriously doubt that she is smirking due to happiness. Maybe arrogance? Or something else...'_

As she was thinking, the door, the one that she had not come through, opened, revealing a Scyther and a Flygon. The Scyther was nothing special asides from assorted bruises and cuts but was carrying a folder. The Flygon though, had silver "goggles" instead of the normal red ones. It was also wearing a black bandana over it's mouth.

"So this here is the fresh meat? Xeren, let me see those files on these poor ones'." The Scyther handed over the folder without a word. "Merkur Kosnovick, 27, Weavile. My, my... murder, battery and assault, breaking and entering, racketeering and illegal possession of firearms. You boys' and girls' in the Claw-Slash Gang sure know how to stir up trouble for yerselves'. Tell ya what, I'll throw in a nice cozy cell with a fire-type- just for you." The Flygon, quite possibly the warden, told Merkur in a fake sweet tone. Alena could only hear a growl as his response.

The Flygon then took a gander at it's next victim of humility. "No known name- one alias, "Silicon"." The warden shrewdly read, looking up at the one nicknamed Silicon. "So yer' special enough for a nickname? How about... a trip to Block 9 miss, "I want to rob and steal from every store!". I'm sure you'll be a hit." The warden taunted, getting no response.

This went on for a good half' hour until it came upon Alena; who was trying her best not to panic and be as stoic as possible like the ones before her.

"Look at you! You're no gang member! Let's see... Alena Kourta, 17, Eevee, charges of theft and assault; and by the looks of it, quite many! You must have some reason for stealin' from all those folks', I'm dying to know why." The warden said, bearing it's eyes at Alena which intimidated her but she kept stalwart and didn't answer; which is an accomplishment for her timid self. "Alright, alright. I don't have to know now, tell me later when you're ready."

_'I can't believe I ignored him or ehh... her... that wasn't easy...'_

"Alright fresh-meat, my names' Deer, and no, it is not short for Deerling. I'm your warden and you will respect my every word or maybe I'll just see how you protest when I take you for a... ride. Anyways, this here-" Deer pointed at Xeren, who held steadfast in the same position as he was in when he first came in. "-is my head guard and assistant Xeren. If you'll want to get out, you'll all have to get past him and I gotta tell ya', his collection of weapons are astounding; two blades of death! And you'll love to see them up close when they go through your spleen and most of lower intestines." This made Alena's heart pound thinking about getting mutilated in such a way. "Anyways, welcome to your humble new home, Blackthorn Hall but I'm sure you all know it as the "Hell Hall", which I admit, is because of me. This place is the beauty of my prowess in making criminals... pay. If you wish to live and actually get out of here, make sure not to cross the guards, Xeren or me. I'm sure you seven know that a match between a dragon with all her powers and a useless weasel without anyway to defend itself is quite one-sided so don't push it to that." The group, other Alena for once, was somewhat scared of the prospect of getting utterly destroyed by the Flygon; Alena especially.

_'I don't think I'm participating in any riots anytime soon, lest my innards become outtards.'_

"Finally, I gotta tell you all about the way prisoners' are separated. There are twelve blocks- and depending on how naughty you were, it reflects which block you go to. Blocks Eleven and Twelve are for the worst of the worst- that's you Merkur, and Blocks One and Two are for petty drunks and tax evaders, which none of you are." Deer then gestured Xeren something, to which he left the room, only to come back moments later with five or six guards. "Now, I would tell you what block you each are going to but that would ruin the fun. I hope you seven have an excellent stay here in the Blackthorn Hall." With that, Warden Deer left; probably to her office or maybe to torture some of the inmates."

As she left, Xeren and the guards got busy taking the now-processed inmates to their cell blocks and respective cell. Xeren went over to Merkur and detached his bindings from the wall and forced him to walk out, large scythe to his back. The guards followed along and once they were done insuring Merkur was in the proper place, the process continued with the other five his 'associates'. After they forced those five along, they came for Alena. Due to the fact she's not a murderer, it wasn't important for Xeren to threaten her along, which was a relief for Alena. They unlocked her leash and walked her along once more; this time to a much larger corridor, but just as dilapidated.

As they walked down the wide open corridor, Alena could see at the branching hallways their were large print numbers, almost completely faded but not enough to be illegible. They passed the one and two marks, which she assumed were the way to Blacks One and Two. She also passed Blocks Three, Four and Five but when they came up Block Six's door, they stopped in front; and Alena could see that one of the others' from the gang before was also here, waiting next to the barred door.

"You two might as well get nice and cozy because you two are sharing a cell." One of the guards said in a witty tone. The Sneasel said nothing and Alena held back a whimper.

_'I- I'm stuck with a gang member for a cellmate! Kill me now!'_

As the guards were talking about random things, as they possibly waited for Xeren, the Sneasel decided to start up some sort of conversation with Alena; who didn't want to converse at all.

"Hey Eevee? Alena, right? Name's Cyanide. Once we get in that cell, I want you to remember this; cross me and the guards will find only a bloody pulp of what used to be a cute little like you. Clear?" Alena didn't answer with anything but a nod of her head. "Good. I hope we can get along just fine, just don't bother me we I'm leaning against the wall or somethin' unless we're breaking out or there's a riot; I like to have some clear thinking time." Alena could only nod once more, terrified by the Sneasel's stark but absolutist attitude. After this Alena gave up her innocent image for a moment, trying to muster up all the courage she had, to ask a simple question. "What're you in for?"

"Well I know why you're here. I'm actually here for the exact same things so we share a common interest; thievery. I always loved the rush of taking things when the heat's on me."

Before Alena could answer back on how she only did for her siblings, Xeren showed up and unlocked the barred doors, to which the guards shoved along the two cellmates to their new home. As they walked, both saw many a Pokemon locked up in the cells along the first floor and heard the cries of many more on the other two floors. The guards walked to the end of the cell row on the first floor into a large open area, possibly for congregations during the day between inmates, and walked over to a stairwell up to the third floor. After some walking on a catwalk, the duo were stopped in front of their home for some time. As the jeers' kept on and the guards unlocked the cell door, the two of them were focused on the cells number.

Cell 362.

* * *

**How is it so far? Better than Cyanide? Worse? Review and criticize the bad and compliment the good. I hope to see something that could help me as an author!**

**So it seems that Alena has: A) A cellmate (who's a character from said previous story) B) gotten to her new home and C) possibly given up on caring about trying to be innocent.  
**

**Anyways, have a good day!  
**

**Jeeping through mountains, Cyanide.  
**


End file.
